Stories
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Response to a dare. One shot, songfic. Danny and Valerie are going to the dance together. The sprinklers going off on them, a few dances, a kiss, and a secret revealed. 'You know I love you right' DV


A/N: This is Airamé Phantom here with my part of the dare Axel (Insubordinance) and I made! While she wrote DS, I'm here writing another DV! Go to her page to read ehr DS fic and rate it! Look up Insubordinance and read 'Killing Him Inside'! Come on guys, show some support! Anywho, here goes my one-shot! Tell me what you think in the end!

Oh, and as for the disclaimer! Ya know, I never really knew what the word meant 'til just now XD! Anywho, I don't own either Danny Phantom, nor the song 'Stories' by one of my favorite band: Trapt!

* * *

**Stories**

* * *

****

S5S5S5S

I found a line and then it grew  
I found myself still thinking of you  
I felt so empty and now I'm fine  
But still it's burning when will you be mine

S5S5S5S

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down a lane in the park, Tucker in the middle. "I dare you," Danny said childishly.

"You won't get me like that," Sam shook her head. They'd been at it for hours: trying to get Sam to wear pink to the dance coming up that Friday.

"Oh, come on, Sam! It'll be a sight to see!" Tucker said, nudging the girl's arm lightly. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"No way; no how," she replied, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Fine," Danny said, then, working up the best puppy-dog look he could possibly manage, he looked at Sam, who tried her hardest to look away.

"No!" she exclaimed, slipping her hands over her eyes. "Not that! Anything but that!"

Danny inwardly smirked and thrust out his lower lip, clasping both hands together and making his blue eyed-cuteness work to its greatest capacity. His lower lip quivered and he whimpered. Tucker smirked at how his friend managed to get Sam to almost crack. The whimpering was the last straw!

"OKAY!" she shouted and Danny smirked. "I'll do it! Just don't do that again!"

"HA!" Danny laughed and pointed. His happiness was short-lived as the atmosphere around him went dead cold and a thin cloud of blue-tinted breath escaped his throat. The boy blinked and quickly shifted his focus to the skies, searching for whatever imposter dared show his face. Sure enough, Technus flew over them.

Seeing his frowned face, Sam knew what was up. "We'll just start heading to my house," she said. "We're still up for a movie, right?"

"Yeah," Danny said, walking away already. "I'll meet you guys there!"

"Be careful!" Sam shouted as the boy vanished into the woods to transform. In mere seconds, Danny Phantom shot into the sky and out of sight as well. The two remaining teens just walked on, knowing their friend was bound to defeat his nemesis.

Danny flew towards and above the playground as Technus stopped there in the air and out-spread his arms. "Come to me sweet technology!" he shouted.

"Hey, Technus!" he shouted to the get the ghost's attention. Technus looked at him through dark spectacles and frowned. "Haven't seen you in awhile!"

"I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical and technological!" Technus shouted. "Destroyer of worlds!"

"And the Master of long-winded introductions," Danny muttered. "What do you say we skip the witty banter and go right along into the part where I kick your butt?"

Then, to Danny's surprise, Technus cowered in fear and vanished. He blinked. "What the….?"

He got no further. Out of nowhere, it seemed, a red-pink beam hit him scare in the back and sent him sprawling forward. Alerted to the presence of ghosts, people all around began to scream and run. Danny hit the pavement. Hard.

"The only person beating ghost-butt will be me!" shouted a voice.

The voice of a beautiful goddess.

****

S5S5S5S

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think its time to change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
(I think it's time for us to walk away from here)  
Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside  
Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside

S5S5S5S

And, unfortunately, one of the best ghost-hunters in Amity Park. Valerie Gray. Danny got onto all fours, beginning to pick himself up. He shook his head and touched his temple. Yeouch! As much as he hated to admit it, that really hurt. He stood and looked up at Valerie. "This is so not what I was looking forward to today," he muttered and flew into the air.

"Read for more?" Valerie asked, pointing her ecto-gun at him.

"Can we just get along for once?" Danny asked. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt one of his truest friends. Not to mention he really, really, really liked her. As in: like her, like her.

"I've told you before, I'm done talking!" Valerie said.

Okay, when worst comes to worst, the only thin left to do is retreat! Danny shot downward and into the ground. Literally. The blast shot into the air and hit nothing. Danny had vanished from sight, having gone intangible and through the ground. Valerie cursed beneath her breath at having lost him and kicked her jet sled into gear, flying out of sight to go back into being regular Valerie Gray. Danny, now human, followed. He wanted to talk to her, had wanted to for awhile now. So as soon as he knew where she was going, he pretended to have only just been in the neighborhood.

Valerie came out of a bunch of bushes and walked on, not seeing Danny as he made his move.

"Hey, Val!" he exclaimed, running to catch up. Valerie turned and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Danny," she replied. "What's going on? Where's Sam and Tucker?"

"At Sam's place. I'm supposed to go over there in awhile," Danny said. "We're gonna watch a movie in Sam's…..uhm, movie-room…." He had no other way to put it else it may give away the girl's economic status.

"That's great," Valerie smiled, but Danny could see she was feeling a little down. And he couldn't resist but say, "Wanna come with?"

"But it's Sam's place," Valerie said. "I don't think…."

"I'm sure she won't mind," Danny said, shrugging one shoulder casually.

"Are you sure?" Valerie inquired. Danny nodded.

"Sure, come on, but don't be too surprised when you get there." On the outside Danny was all smiles, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He'd told himself before that he would never tell her his secret, but now it resurfaced. His feelings for this girl were too powerful to ignore. Technus was right: his feeling were his greatest weakness. But could he help it? No. He loved her and he was going to tell her. And if she loved him back, there was nothing else he could do but tell her the truth about himself and his other half.

****

S5S5S5S

Look at me, still in your mind  
Our memories, so intertwined  
Well you broke through, and found your way  
And so did I, no need to stay  
In the same old picture, tried and true  
We've been through that, let's look for something new

S5S5S5S

Soon enough, the couple got into a conversation as they walked to Sam's place. The thought of Sam getting mad at him left Danny's mind completely. All he could really think about was his secret and how he kept from the girl he loved. Could he really tell her? And would she really accept him? Only one way to find out.

"Here we are," Danny murmured.

"I hope you were right," Valerie said.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Danny reassured her as they walked up the porch steps. Danny rang the doorbell and immediately, the door was answered. Sam opened the door and was surprised to see Valerie. Danny grinned weakly and Valerie waited expectantly. Sam eyed both of them before sighing and shooting Danny a look. "Tucker," she shouted over her shoulder. "We'll need more popcorn!"

Danny silently thanked her, and the girl flashed a smile. Danny could tell it was actually a smirk because Sam was probably enjoying seeing the gawking look on Valerie's face. Ah, being rich was some times a very…enjoyable thing.

The night went on and soon enough, the group had watched three movies all in almost four hours and a half approximately. They'd watched a romance, a comedy, and last but not least, everyone's favorite: a horror/action film. Sam's got to admit, it was very bloody and very, very interesting. And it was dark inside her movie room, so the environment made it even scarier. Ah, sweet, sweet fright. She grinned as, at the end, she heard a girly screech come from the boy next to her. It was Tucker. Then, as the movie credits began to be listed, the light switched on. She stood and stretched. Valerie still had her eyes closed and was leaning into Danny, clutching his shirt tightly in her hand, as he whispered something into her ear. Valerie slowly opened one eye a crack, then the other. They laughed and Valerie blushed.

Sam frowned, but said nothing on the matter. "Tucker, you screamed more than any of us put together," she remarked towards the boy hotly.

Tucker grinned and shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault you like to choose those kind of movies! I'm not into horror. I'm all about the tech and future type movies. And the comedies. Gotta love the comedies," he said.

There were a couple of laughs from Danny and Valerie, then Danny said, "Seriously, Tuck, it wasn't all that scary."

"Yeah, look who's talking. You and Valerie huddled together so cutely," Tucker made his voice grow more sweet at the end. Upon seeing Danny's expression, Tucker continued with puckering his lips, clasping both hands together, and making kiss sounds.

"Hey, quit it!" Danny snapped, his cheeks growing red and the air suddenly growing hot around him. Valerie giggled. Then, Danny matched a smile at her. Sam frowned, but no one other than Tucker was aware of it. Then Sam's gaze fell and she sighed.

Valerie suddenly jumped to her feet and checked her wrist watch. "Oh my gosh, my dad is gonna kill me," she murmured. "Uhm, I had a lot of fun and all, but I've really gotta go now."

"Aw, that's a shame," Sam said, trying to hide the sarcasm from her voice.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at school," Valerie said quickly and began up the stairs.

"I'll walk you home," Danny offered.

"Don't worry, I can go myself," Valerie said. It would be faster to go on her jet sled than walking. Though she wished she could walk home with Danny.

Danny also knew this very well. That look in her eyes told him so.

"Okay," Danny said. Valerie began up the stairs. "Wait!" Danny shouted then, as an idea snapped in his mind. He walked up the stairs towards her as she waited. "The school dance is tomorrow, right?" he asked. Valerie nodded, looking up to the top step. She didn't know where he was going with this. Oh boy….if she didn't get home quick, her dad was going to take away her ghost-hunting privileges. "Do you have a date?' Danny asked.

At this, Valerie's glance snapped to him. _Did….did he just ask me out? _She thought. Their eyes locked and she could see the longing in his deep, beautiful, blue eyes. She shook her head, silent and shocked.

"Do….do you mind if we….I go with you?" Danny asked. She could tell he hadn't exactly practiced asking her out at all.

She didn't have to think twice. She smiled and said, "I'd love to." Then she began up the stairs again. "But I've gotta go now."

"I'll pick you up at seven!" he shouted up.

"Okay!" shouted Valerie.

While Danny was happy, Sam was down. She said nothing and the night went on silently.

****

S5S5S5S

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think its time for change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think its time for us to walk away from here

S5S5S5S

The next day, Friday, Danny hardly heard a single word escape Sam's lips. He knew something was wrong, but didn't question her. She and Tucker would go to the dance together, as was the tradition. Usually, though, the tradition included all three of them going as a group. But with Danny taken, it was just Tucker and Sam that night. But this was far from Danny's conscious mind. He hung out most of the day with Valerie. Them talking and laughing and joking. And Sam could only watch.

The night came quickly, and after Danny had dressed himself in the best suit he could manage, he was ready to go. As he made sure his tie was neat and his suit was free of anything embarrassing, he was finally prepared for anything and everything, making sure to pack away a couple of small devices that could help with any ghost attacks. He grinned and quickly transformed into Danny Phantom.

He phased out his building and began to make his way to the apartment complex where Valerie lived. He turned back into Danny Fenton and, after brushing down his suit - him still being uncomfortable in the darn thing - knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Valerie's dad, Damon, answered. "Oh, hello Danny," he greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Grey," Danny said right back.

"How are you?"

"Greta, yourself?"

"Just fine now that I know my daughter is going to be in your definite line of vision," he responded. "I don't ant you guys to get into any trouble."

"Don't worry, Mr. Grey, we won't. I'll make sure of it," Danny rose his right hand in a swearing kind of way and grinned.

"Danny?" came Valerie's voice. Danny smiled as she came into sight. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue gown. It was of the color sapphire. Her hair was up in a pony-tail. A couple of curls hung around the sides of her face. Around her neck was a silver-colored choker-necklace. And on her hand were white gloves that reached up almost to her elbows. Danny couldn't help but smile like a dummy.

After he finally managed to wipe the goofy smile form his face, he remarked, "Wow, you look beautiful." His voice was soft, breathless almost. Valerie giggled.

"Thanks," she said. She looked her father and said, "I'll be home by eleven."

"You'd better be," her dad said.

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding," Damon laughed. "You kids have fun. And stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" the two teens chorused as Danny took Valerie's hand and they made their way out the building of apartments.

****

S5S5S5S

Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night?  
Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night?  
Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you?  
All the songs that I have wrote for you-oo-oo  
For you….  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

S5S5S5S

They walked outside the door of the building and out into the darkening streets. The sun had begun to set and was nearly gone. The sky was littered with pink, gold, and orange and red colors. It would be beautiful if see from the beach of the roof of a tall building. That snapped Danny an idea. "Hey, Val," he said.

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"After the dance, I wanna tell you something. Promise you won't forget to remind me?" he asked.

"Oh, Danny, you goof," she laughed.

"If I forget, it'll be your fault," Danny said with mock seriousness. Valerie giggled.

"Okay, okay, I promise," she said.

"Pinky promise?" Danny asked, holding out a fisted hand except for his pinky which was still out. Valerie giggled again and nodded

"Fine, pinky promise," she said, latching her pink onto his. Danny smiled and nodded.

Just then, the sprinklers from the lawn around them started up with their 'ksh, ksh, ksh,' sound. Valerie squealed as she was hit with the droplets of cold water. Danny blocked his face from the water too. And the two teens ran from the spot they were standing it, laughing and joking. It was a good thing, Valerie remarked as they walked, that she was wearing soft-sole shoes instead of high heels.

They reached the dance and so started the night. Danny looked around the gym, but didn't see Sam anywhere in sight. "Come on, Danny, let's dance!" she exclaimed, pulling his hand. Danny grinned and went with her. And so began the dance. Everything was going great. Valerie was enjoying herself and Danny was enjoying himself. Perfect. Just then, after the third-to-the-last slow dance had finished, Danny finally pulled away from the girl he loved. "Val," he whispered.

Valerie looked at him with a worried glance. She didn't like that tone. "Hm?" she asked.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Danny said. Valerie nodded and followed him.

****

S5S5S5S

I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you  
I remember the smile that always brought me back to you

S5S5S5S

Somehow, they found themselves standing on the roof of Casper High. The sky was dark and star-filled. "Wow," Valerie gasped, looking up. She'd never seen so many stars before! Danny smiled. It was her happiness that made him happy.

"It gets better," he whispered. Valerie looked at him and smiled. He took her hand and led her towards the other side of the roof, where no light reached it. It was almost pitch black in the ten o'clock darkness.

There, not only could she still see so many stars, but she could also see the ocean water. Danny grinned at her expression. "I discovered this place one night when I really needed to get away form it all. He leaned forward onto the barrier that kept them from falling over.

"It's beautiful, Danny, a great view," Valerie told him. Danny smiled and looked at her. She looked right back at him. His eyes had adjusted to the dark quickly, and could see that it looked almost as if she were blushing. And her eyes. They were what really got to him. They twinkled so brightly.

****

S5S5S5S

That look in your eyes,  
I never thought that this could be untrue

S5S5S5S

He was almost frozen in place as the realization hit him twelve times in the back of the head as Valerie began to lean forward towards. She was so close to her, he could smell her perfume. Like roses and violets, and all those other beautiful flowers. As beautiful as the girl before him, but not yet equal. And he followed suit. Her eyes close, then his eyes closed. And for a long second, he felt the world had stood still before his request was answered.

He felt her lips pressed against his own in a delicate kiss he wished would never end. It was a simple, passionate kiss that ended much to quickly. As they parted slightly, both frozen in that position, neither opening their eyes yet, Danny's mind told him it was time to keep the break going. He opened his eyes and Valerie, lips still aching for more, opened hers as well.

They gazed at each other for a very long while, their minds singing and their lips still tingling.

_S5S5S5S_

_That look in your eyes,  
I never thought that this could be untrue  
Untrue_

_S5S5S5S_

_Why?_ Danny's mind questioned._ Why does this always have to happen to me? Why can't I just love her and ignore everything else? Why must there be so many obstacles standing between us? _

_Just when we can become more,_ Valerie also thought._ Just when things feel like they're going right…they always mess up. There's always something there that's keep us apart…._

**_S5S5S5S_ **

_do-do da-a-a-da  
do-do da-a-a-da  
do-do da-a-a-da  
do-do da-a-a-da-a-a-da-a doo  
Yea-ee-yeah  
Yea-ee-yeah_

_S5S5S5S_

Danny leaned forward again, but Valerie didn't anticipate another kiss, she stood still and felt his warm breath on her ear as he whispered to her softly, sending chills down her spine with each word. "Valerie, I really need tot ell you something important. He hesitated, Valerie knew. She closed her eyes and waited. "Valerie, I'm not who you think I am."

He leaned away from her and his smile was nowhere to be found. Valerie didn't know what to do now. What was he trying to say. "Valerie," he whispered. "I really love you. You know that right?"

"Yes."

Danny took a couple steps away from her, and she watched him. He lowered his gaze and bowed his head in an almost shameful fashion. Around his waist, appeared a white-blue ring of light. It broke into tow rings and one went up, while the other simultaneously went down.

Valerie's eyes widened.

"No…."

****

S5S5S5S

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think its time for change, don't you?  
Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think its time for us to walk away from here

S5S5S5S


End file.
